The present invention generally relates to cache servers and more particularly to cache servers for storing Java objects for databases.
Databases and storage systems are a crucial component of any network system. Databases and storage systems maintain data, code and other information in a retrievable format for use by other entities on the network. In networks having large amounts of user traffic, for example requiring that large numbers of I/O requests be processed, a database can become strained resulting in compromised performance and delay. It is therefore desirable to offload processing responsibility or otherwise reduce the load on the database intelligence so as to maintain, or even increase, database performance and decrease any potential delays associated with excessive traffic.
In networks using the Internet as a means for web-based communication with users, one component of data storage is the storage of Java objects and associated data. For example, in a web-based customer relationship management (CRM) system, Java objects are an important component of the network interface software infrastructure. Similar to conventional data storage systems, database systems that store and serve Java objects and related information are susceptible to problems such as compromised performance and increased latency due to increased traffic related to Java objects. Currently there are no convenient systems or methods for minimizing or removing such problems in databases serving Java objects.
It is therefore desirable to provide systems, methods and apparatus useful for reducing the load on database systems serving Java objects in a network, particularly for a web-based CRM network, and for maintaining coherency of Java objects in the network.